


Damian's pregnancy (French Version)

by Audrysh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Tim Drake, Teen Pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrysh/pseuds/Audrysh
Summary: Oh merde.Damian avait les yeux fixés sur son test de grossesse. Positif. Il se retrouve à 18 ans enceinte de son alpha. Le voilà embarquer dans une longue aventure de neuf mois.





	1. Premier mois

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai aussi poster une version anglaise, sauf que mon anglais est plutôt mauvais :)

_Oh merde._

 

Damian avait les yeux fixés sur le test de grossesse. Il se sentait mal depuis quelques jours, du style à vomir ses tripes tous les matins et à se sentir fatigué. Son instinct lui disait de faire un test de grossesse. Il ne pensait pas que cela soit ça, mais le faire le rassurerait au moins. Au final cela ne le rassure pas du tout finalement. Enceinte à tout juste 18 ans, par accident. Il s’assit sur son lit en fixant les deux lignes du test. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, surtout une. Comment il allait pouvoir l’annoncer à Dick ? Depuis plusieurs mois ils étaient dans une relation de couple, malgré la différence d’âge qui posa quelques problèmes au début, voir même de nombreux conflits. L'aîné ayant tendance à le traiter comme un enfant et se trouvant trop vieux pour lui avec leurs années d’écart. De plus, son père n'avait pas spécialement approuvé au début. Ils n’habitent pas ensemble qui plus est, ni même dans la même ville. Cela ne les empêchait pas de se voir régulièrement mais tout de même. Comment il allait pouvoir lui annoncer ça ? Il mit sa tête dans les mains. Pour une fois Damian Wayne ne savait pas quoi faire et c’était une sensation horrible.

 

Après un moment passé dans sa chambre, il se décida de sortir. Un peu d’air frais lui fera du bien. À peine sortit il tomba sur Tim avec son fils de 2 ans dans les bras. Le petit garçon en voyant Damian lui fit un grand sourire. Il avait un doux visage ressemblant à celui de Tim mais la forme des yeux de Jason. Étrangement depuis sa naissance les relations avec Tim se sont apaisés, mettant leurs différents de côté et devenant même proche de temps à autre.

 

“Damian ! Tu veux nous accompagner dans le jardin ?” proposa Tim à Damian avec un sourire. “Max serait content.”

 

Il hésita un instant avant de répondre. Il voulait aller prendre l’air, autant les accompagner. Cela lui changerait les idées. “D’accord Drake.”

 

Le ton de sa voix semblait le trahir sur sa détresse actuelle. Tim le regarda avec un regard interrogateur un instant avant de descendre avec Max. Dans le jardin il lui lança à plusieurs reprises des regards interrogateurs, lui disant même une fois qu’il était plutôt pâle. Damian l’ignorait et s’amusa avec le petit garçon. On ne pourrait pas croire avec son caractère, mais avec le petit Max il se sentait à l’aise, s’amusant avec lui sans se plaindre. Il oublia un instant son problème.

 

Il raconta un mensonge à son père pour ne pas partir en patrouille le soir même disant qu’il ne se sentait pas bien. En soit-ce n’est pas faux : il se sentait mal encore victime de nausée et de la fatigue. Allongé dans son lit il se demandait encore ce qu’il allait faire et comment l’annoncer à Dick. À priori il devait aussi patrouiller avec Batman ce soir. En ne le voyant pas il allait surement débarquer lui demander comment il va. Il serait incapable de lui mentir, Dick le saurait et il le connaissait trop bien. Il tenta de se rappeler quand il avait eu ses dernières chaleurs, sachant qu’il avait pour habitude de prendre ce qui fallait. Les dernières étaient le mois dernier, notamment pendant la nuit où Dick l’avait mordu dans la nuque pour leur lien… Il rougit face à ce souvenir.

 

“Tu penses à moi pour rougir ainsi j’espère ?” Damian tourna la tête vers la porte qui venait de se renfermer. Dick était arrivé bien plus vite que prévu. Maudit alpha possessif et inquiet trop vite.

 

“Non, je pense à Jon voyons Grayson.” Répond-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il évitait son regard à tout prix. Il regretta cependant ses paroles quand il sentit une masse s’installer sur le lit et tourner sa tête. “Ah oui ?”

 

Dick avait son ton doux et amoureux, réserver à Damian. Il était certes possessif mais savais que Damian n’avait que lui dans son cœur. Et le fils de Superman ne faisait pas le poids de toute façon. Il posa ses lèvres tendrement sur celle de Damian.

 

“Bruce m’a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien petit D.”

 

Nous y voilà. La conversation redoutée par Damian Wayne. Il mit un peu de temps à répondre. Il baissa les yeux, chose qui n’arrivait que rarement. “Oui un petit coup de mou, cela ira mieux demain”. Demain non, dans 9 mois peut-être.

 

“J’espère. Tu veux que je reste ici dormir ici cette nuit ?”

 

“Si tu veux Grayson.” Damian remonta la tête vers son amant et lui fit un léger sourire.

 

Son alpha se mit en t-shirt et boxer avant d’entrer sous les draps et de blottir son jeune amant contre lui en l’embrassant sur la tempe puis sur les joues et le nez.  Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans rien dire. Entre eux parfois les gestes valaient mieux que les mots. Nightwing caressa plusieurs fois les cheveux de son Robin, les sentant aussi de temps à autre. Il passait aussi sa main sur la morsure dans la nuque de Damian, provoquant des frissons au plus jeune. Damian mit ses questions de côté et profita de la chaleur de ses bras avant de s’endormir.

 

Quelques jours plus tard il se décida à aller voir un médecin. Un en dehors de la famille. Celui-ci répondit à toutes ses questions sur son terme et les nombreux rendez-vous à faire. Il a même eu son échographie de datation. Il put entendre les battements de cœur et voir ce petit ensemble de cellule. Maintenant il était un peu près sûr que ce bébé a été conçu lors de la nuit de leur lien vu la date approximative que lui avait donné le médecin. Il rentra au manoir et se posa sur sa chaise de bureau. Il évitait la patrouille mais il ne pourrait pas le faire éternellement, Bruce commençait à se poser des questions, s’inquiéter et Grayson n’en parlons pas. De plus Tim semblait avoir des soupçons. Son odeur allait commencer à changer si ce n’est pas déjà fait, il ne peut pas le cacher éternellement. Il doit en parler à son alpha. Et à Tim, il pourrait aussi sans doute l’aider et répondre à ses questions étant passé par là avec Jason. Il n’ose pas imaginer la réaction de son père en l’apprenant… Il était vraiment dans une belle galère.

 

Ce soir-là il retourna en patrouille, normalement Dick serait là, il en profitera pour lui en parler. Une fois en tenue il regardait dans le miroir son ventre, cela ne se voyait pas encore mais ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’ils s’arrondissent.

 

“Robin, on y va !”  L’appela Batman. Il monta en voiture et la batmobile sortit de la grotte. “Tu es sûr que tu peux patrouiller ce soir ? Tu ne sembles pas au mieux de ta forme encore..” demanda son père en lui jetant un regard discret.

 

“Oui ne t’inquiète pas père.” Il avait pris un ton convaincant et ne reçut pas d’autre réponse.

 

Pendant que Batman vérifiait les alentours il se posa sur un toit et regarda Gotham éclairée par les luminaires. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d’être ainsi. Une fois que Dick saurait tout irait mieux, il aura cette inquiétude en moins et pourra se concentrer uniquement sur ce petit être qui avait élu domicile en lui. Il sentit l’odeur de son amant s’approcher. Il tourna la tête et vit Nightwing s'asseoir près de lui.

 

“Alors tu as repris les patrouilles ?” demanda l’homme masqué en lui souriant. “Comme tu peux le voir pour l’instant oui.” répondit Robin, il baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait affronter les yeux bleus de son alpha et son sourire ravageur pour l’instant. Le stress de lui annoncer monta en lui.

 

“Pour l’instant ?” Dick le regarda avec un regard curieux et inquiet avant de prendre sa main. Le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains, il souffla un grand coup. Plus vite cela serait dit, plus vite cela serait fait. “Je n’allais plus en patrouille car je suis enceinte.”

 

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. “Tu.. tu es enceinte ?”

 

“Oui.” répondit-il.

 

Dick réagit avec stupéfaction, il ne dit rien et le contenta de le regarder les yeux écarquillés. Damian commença à paniquer quelque peu.

 

“De trois semaines seulement. Je suis allé voir un médecin aujourd’hui pour confirmer, je sais que ce n’est pas ce qu’on avait prévu, du moins pas maintenant du tout. Je sais que tu vas dire que je suis trop jeune, mais maintenant ce qui est fait est fait.” Il serra la main de Nightwing en espérant avoir une réponse ou au moins une autre réaction.

 

“Tu le sais depuis quand ?” demanda-t-il d’une voix calme et faible. “Quelques jours. Je ne me sentais pas bien, j’ai fait un test de grossesse un peu sur un coup de tête, mon instinct me disait de le faire et c’était positif.”

 

Dick passa sa main libre sur son visage un instant et serra également mais plus fort la main de Damian.

 

“Nightwing ?”  

 

Il sentit tout d’un coup les lèvres de son amant sur les siennes. Un baiser langoureux qui lui fit perdre son souffle. Quand leurs lèvres se détachèrent, il vit une lueur dans les yeux de Dick et tous ses soucis semblaient disparaître. Il se retrouva plaqué contre le torse de son amant. “Cela ira Dami. Tu ne seras pas seul. _Je t’aime_.”


	2. Chapitre 2 : Second mois

“Mon père  se pose de plus en plus de question. Selon lui mon odeur a changé et le fait que tu sois tout le temps là derrière moi lors des patrouilles, plus que d’habitude, lui semble étrange . On a réussi à lui cacher pratiquement un mois, plus risque d’être compliqué.” Damian était entre les jambes de son amant, le dos plaqué contre son torse. Celui-ci posait des baisers multiples dans son cou et sa nuque. 

 

“Il faudrait lui dire au bout d’un moment, et aux autres aussi. Cela ne sera pas un secret éternellement.” Répondit Dick en souriant et posant une main sur le ventre de son omega. 

 

“Pour l’odeur tu n’as qu’à porter des fringues qui m’appartiennent, cela couvrira un peu et c’est aussi un excellent repousse alpha qui n’ont pas encore compris que tu m’appartenais..” Il embrassa la joue de son jeune amant tout en le serrant d’avantage contre lui. 

 

“Tu sous entends qu’on me tourne autour ?” le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. “Juste un petit Jonathan Samuel  Kent. Tu es tellement irrésistible Dami tu ne t’en rends même pas compte.” il mordit sa lèvre inférieur légèrement avant de replonger la tête dans son cou. 

 

“Jon n’est pas intéressé par moi Grayson, c’est seulement un ami. C’est étrange mais Jason a le même discours avec Tim à propos de Connor. Vous avez un soucis avec les kryptoniens ?” La sensation des dents de Dick contre sa peau le fit frissonner. 

 

“Ils vous tournent juste trop autour.”  Damian roula des yeux avant de soupirer de plaisir face à la main de son amant qui descendit plus bas et sa bouche mordillant son lobe d’oreille. 

 

Quelques jours plus tard, Damian assit sur le canapé de la bibliothèque lisait un roman tranquillement avant de voir Tim entrer dans la pièce. “Faut qu’on parle.” Damian ferma son livre et leva la tête vers lui.

 

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux Drake ?” Tim s’assit près de lui et le regarda de manière inhabituel. “Tu es enceinte. Ne me dis pas le contraire, ton odeur à changé et Dick agit comme Jason pour moi quand j’attendais Max.” Il le regarda surpris même si il s’y attendait que Tim avait des soupçons. 

“Je ne te dirais pas le contraire.” 

 

“Bien. Sache que si tu as besoin je suis là. Et si Dick ose fuir ne serait-ce qu’une seconde avec Jason on s’en occupe. ” Il posa sa main sur l’épaule de son jeune frère. “Merci.” Répondit sincèrement Damian. “Je ne pense pas qu’il fuit ne t’inquiète pas Drake.”

 

“J’espère pour lui mais maintenant raconte moi les détails, je suis curieux.” Tim lui fit un clin d’oeil. 

 

Damian hésita un instant. “Mon instinct me disait de faire le test… Positif. Selon le médecin j’en suis à un un peu près 7 semaines aujourd’hui.” Ses joues devenaient rosés, chose inhabituelle venant de lui. “Disons que j’ai oublié de prendre ce qu’il fallait la nuit de mes chaleurs où on a décidé de se lier…” Depuis que Dick savait il se sentait plus à l’aise avec cette grossesse et de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu’un pas directement concerné. D’autant plus que là il se sentait en confiance avec Tim alors qu’ils ne sont pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Surement les hormones et le fait que celui-ci soit passé par là pas beaucoup de temps auparavant.

 

“Le bébé de l’amour alors.” Dit Tim en faisant un petit rire. 

 

“Je voulais te demander… Penses-tu que je devrais l’annoncer aux autres quand ? Notamment à mon père qui risque de ne pas super bien le prendre. Il avait déjà eu du mal sur le fait que je sois l’oméga de Dick.” demanda Damian. 

 

Tim hésita un instant avant de répondre. Il ne pouvait pas comparer sa situation de presque trois ans auparavant pour Damian. Tim était déjà un adulte depuis un moment, il habitait avec Jason et c’était programmé quand c’est arrivé. De plus, quand il l’a annoncé ce n’était pas vraiment une surprise pour grand monde la moitié l’ayant deviné. 

 

“Je pense que le plus tôt sera le mieux. Généralement on attend la fin du premier trimestre mais juste histoire que Bruce digère la nouvelle et que vous puissiez vous organisez rapidement. Tu vas devoir arrêter les patrouilles, ce que tu devrais déjà faire d’ailleurs. Cela m’étonne que Dick te laisse encore y aller. C’est dangereux tu sais, il pourrait arriver n’importe quoi.” 

 

“Disons que je sais faire en sorte pour qu’il me dise oui à condition qu’il me surveille de près… Mais je pense arrêter bientôt ne t’inquiète pas.” Un petit sourire rempli de sous entendu apparut sur le visage de Damian. Effectivement, Dick ne résistait pas longtemps quand Damian devenait vraiment calin, uniquement quand ils étaient juste tous les deux. Autant en profiter car Dick deviendra rapidement intraitable sur le sujet. C’était déjà de plus en plus dur de le convaincre. 

 

“Je ne veux pas de détail.” précisa Tim. “Mais va falloir faire attention maintenant, tu dois prendre soin de toi et de lui. Et quand ton ventre commencera à grossir tu auras de plus en plus de mal à te déplacer correctement. Juste te lever deviendra une épreuve vers la fin et tes pieds ne seront plus dans ton champ de vision.” 

 

“Justement j’ai l’impression que mon ventre ne grossit pas beaucoup, je pensais que cela se verrait vite comme pour toi. Je me souviens que pour Maxwell tu avais déjà une belle petite bosse, j’avais d’ailleurs deviné comme ça. Je me demandais même si tu attendais des jumeaux.” Taquina Damian. Pour lui seulement une légère bosse était présente et invisible sous le t-shirt qu’il portait. T-shirt qui appartenait à Dick avec son odeur d’ailleurs. Il avait l’impression de l’avoir tout le temps près de lui, cela le détendait. 

 

“Oh ne t’inquiète pas, parfois cela met du temps surtout que tu en es qu’au début. Cela prendra de l’ampleur d’un coup après peut-être. Chacun est différent pour cela, et Max était à la naissance un gros bébé. Mais ton odeur à changé même si t'essaye de le cacher.” Tim sourit et fit un clin d’oeil. “D’ailleurs tu n’as pas de nausée, de la fatigue extrême ou des migraines ?”

 

“Juste des nausées le matin mais cela ne dure pas et au début j’étais fatigué… J’ai l’impression qu’il se fait discret.” Damian posa instinctivement une main sur son ventre. 

 

“Tu as de la chance alors, surtout vu tes gênes et ceux de Dick. Il se rattrapera plus tard, tu verras sentir le bébé bouger c’est… plus que fantastique.” 

 

Damian se retient de faire une remarque sur les gênes, Tim n’avait pas tord après tout. Lui avait un fort caractère et ne tenait pas en place. Dick avait aussi besoin de beaucoup bougé. Il se perdit dans ses pensées un instant, il n’arrivait pas à imaginer la sensation que cela serait de sentir son bébé. Il verrait le moment voulu. Soudain ils entendirent le bruit de quelque chose qui tombe avec un enfant qui rigole.

 

“Bon je dois retourner m’occuper de mon petit monstre avant qu’il rende fou Bruce et Alfred à force de courir et de tout faire tomber. À plus tard !” Il se leva et sortit. 

 

Damian posa une main sur son ventre. “Tu ne seras plus notre petit secret éternellement,  _ tifl _ .” (Bébé en arabe)

 

Une semaine passèrent sans rien ne change, la bosse restait toujours discrète. Damian avait cependant acheter secrètement son premier livre de grossesse. Autant s’y plonger dès maintenant et cela permettait à son alpha de se tenir aussi informé. Voir dans le bouquin l’évolution semaine par semaine le passionnait. Avec Dick ils avaient discuté de quand ils l'annonceraient aux autres. Le soir même ils avaient un repas de famille, ce qui arrivait plus souvent depuis la naissance de l’enfant de Jason et Tim, ils en profiteraient. Tim n’avait pas vendu la mèche, sauf à Jason bien entendu ne pouvant rien lui cacher.  Jon se posait aussi des questions. Ils s’étaient vu la veille pour une sortie entre ami au cinéma. Malgré les vêtements que Grayson lui avait fait mettre (associé à de nombreuses contusions dans le cou) il lui demanda aussi pour l’odeur qui avait changer. Il va devoir lui dire après avant qu’il ne le devine tout seul. 

 

Une fois à table avec toute la famille présente sauf Cass qui avait été retenu il se préparait à le dire. Il avait la main de Dick posé sur son genoux. Il ressentit un léger sentiment de stress. Bon sang il était Damian Wayne, il ne doit pas paniquer pour une annonce comme celle-ci à sa famille, même si certain risque de ne pas trop sauter de joie. 

 

“Avec Damian nous devons vous annoncez quelque chose.” commença Dick. 

 

Bruce tourna la tête vers le couple. “Oui ?” Jason ricana un instant avant de recevoir un coup de coude de la part de Tim. Il lança par la même occasion un regard d’encouragement à Damian. 

 

“Je suis enceinte.” Lâcha Damian en regardant son père. Il posa sa main sur celle de Dick, la serrant par la même occasion. Un regard noir se dirigea vers Dick, un regard qu’il valait mieux éviter. Ils devinaient le fond de sa pensée: que Damian était trop jeune, qu’ils n’habitaient même pas ensemble et d’autres détails. 

 

Dick affronta son regard et répondit avant que les arguments sortent de la bouche de Bruce. “On n’avait pas prévu ça non plus mais c’est arrivé. Il est enceinte d’un peu près 8 semaines à présent. Et pour habiter ensemble je vais revenir vivre au manoir.” Damian regarda son petit-ami, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que celui-ci revienne habiter ici, ils n’avaient pas du tout abordé le sujet encore. Il cacha sa joie de l’apprendre, ils en reparleraient tous les deux après. 

 

Bruce soupira et sourit. “Je ne vais pas sauter de joie vu la situation mais félicitation. La famille s'agrandit, j’en suis heureux. Il faudra qu’on discute à propos des patrouilles bien sûr, mais on verra ça plus tard.” Il se leva et serra son fils dans ses bras. Cela n’arrivait pas souvent, n’étant pas très sentimental tous les deux. Damian se laissa faire et serra son père dans ses bras en retour. 

 

“Hé Dick tu as du faire du bon travail !” Ricana Jason avant de se faire fusiller du regard par les deux alphas masculins de la pièce.

 

“Je ne pense pas que cela se dise Jason.” fit remarquer Stéphanie tout en félicitant Damian. 

 

Le repas se déroulaient ensuite, ils parlèrent du début de sa grossesse, de comment cela allait se passer ensuite au manoir. Alfred pensait déjà à préparer une chambre dans le manoir. Damian se sentit rassuré, maintenant que sa famille (sauf Cassandra qui le saurait d’ici peu) le savait il pouvait affronter la grossesse tranquillement et se concentrer réellement dessus. L’annoncer à Jon ne serait qu’un détail. 

 

De retour dans leur chambre, Damian se mit directement dans le lit exténuer. Ils avaient discuté toute la soirée des dispositions à mettre en place. Il restait maintenant à parler tout les deux de cette future habitation commune… Ils avaient déjà habité ensemble, mais il était un enfant et Dick était son mentor. Là cela serait complètement différent. 

 

Dick s’allongea à ses côtés et posa sa main sur le ventre de son omega. “J’ai senti que cela t’as surpris que je dise que je vais revenir vivre ici… Autant passer par cette étape maintenant.” Il rigola légèrement et regarda Damian dans les yeux qui ne répondit pas. “Et puis je ne veux rien louper, je veux être avec toi.”

 

Damian posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres comme réponse. “Il ne me reste plus qu’à faire de la place dans mes affaires.”

 

“Je pense que dans tes sabres il y a moyen de faire un tri.” 

 

“Même pas en rêve Grayson.”

 

Dick rigola face au regard sérieux de son petit-ami et l’embrassa de manière langoureuse. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère cela vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à commenter :)


	3. Chapter 3

Il avait rendez-vous avec Jon dans un café pour lui annoncer. Lieu inhabituel pour leur rendez-vous, allant plus souvent au cinéma voire les nouveautés ou dans leur QG. Il se regarda dans le miroir, chose qu’il s’était mis à faire un peu trop régulièrement. Il avait de nombreuses contusions dans le cou souvenir de leur nuit dernière avec Dick qui n’étaient pas du tout discrète. À chaque fois qu’il voyait Jon son cou était marqué de partout… Manquait juste une pancarte disant qu’il était pris. Il voyait aussi sa bosse qui avait bien commencé à bien grandir d’un coup. On pouvait maintenant commencer à la distinguer sous ses vêtements. Il mettait donc des vêtements un peu plus larges pour tenter de la cacher. Il était fier de l’avoir, de porter ce bébé mais il devait encore rester discret. Il posa une main dessus avec un léger sourire avant de sentir les bras de Grayson l’entourer. “Babe si besoin tu m’appelles.”

 

“Je sais plus que me défendre à ce que je sache Grayson donc ne t’inquiètes pas.”

 

“Bien sur que je m’inquiète, tu vas voir un autre alpha, en qui je n’ai pas vraiment confiance en plus. S’il tente quoi que ce soit j’arriverais dans la minute ne t’inquiètes pas. Et pour te défendre vas-y doucement, tu viens d'arrêter les patrouilles ce n’est pas pour rien. Bruce a dit pas de mouvement brusque.”

 

Damian roula des yeux et se tourna vers lui. Il passa les bras autour de son cou et le regarda dans ses yeux bleus avec un sourire. “Ne raconte pas de bêtise et embrasse-moi, mon bien-aimé.”

 

“J’adore quand tu utilises des surnoms comme ça. _À tes ordres._ ” Leurs lèvres se retrouvent scellés l’une contre l’autre. Dick le tenant plus près de lui, sa langue se pressant entre ses lèvres pour commencer une danse endiablée. Damian rompit le baiser à bout de souffle en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Dick.

 

“Je vais être en retard, faut vraiment que j’y aille.” Damian s’écarta et alla vers la porte avant que Dick prenne son poignet. “Envois moi un sms quand tu y es, quand c’est dit et quand tu repars.”

 

“On dirait une mère poule là Grayson.” Il posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Grayson et le fit lâcher son poignet avant qu’il ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

 

_Ce fut horrible._ Jon l’avait mal pris. Il lui à tout cracher au visage sans pitié. Jonathan ne s’était absolument pas gêné. Il lui a dit qu’il était trop jeune, qu’il avait ses études à l’université (alors qu’il retournait étudier à domicile). Il a même insinué que son couple n’était pas stable. Mais surtout qu’il ne pourrait plus être Robin. Il tenta de lui expliquer, que d’ici un an et demi il reprendrait le costume. Que ce n’était que temporaire. Dick et son père ne le laissaient pas prendre le costume pour des questions de sécurité, ce qui était normal. Il pourrait arriver n’importe quoi et c’était trop dangereux. Et il était trop fatigué pour ça. Il a donc dû lui expliquer que son couple était solide actuellement vu la morsure dans son cou et que de toute façon c’était fait. Ce bébé était là maintenant et il fallait faire avec. C’est le destin qui se manifestait. Cependant Jon ne voulait rien entendre et était partit en colère précipitamment en claquant la porte du café.

 

Damian ne s’attendait pas à une telle réaction, il pensait que son meilleur ami serait un minimum content pour lui. Il ne s’attendait pas à une joie extrême non plus, mais pas une réaction comme celle-ci... Au moins qu’il serait compréhensif face à la situation. Il hésita à appeler Dick un instant. Il avait besoin d’entendre sa voix, lui dire que tout allait s’arranger. Il était sûrement occupé à faire ses cartons dans son appartement, autant ne pas le déranger il lui raconterait à son retour tranquillement. Il marcha un peu dans la ville avant de croiser Tim qui semblait se balader. Chose qui lui arrivait parfois depuis qu’il était père, pour se vider l’esprit.

 

“Bah tu n’étais pas censé être avec Jonathan ?”

 

Damian le regarda avant de baisser la tête. “Il l’a très mal pris pour la grossesse disons.”

 

Tim s’approcha et sans hésitation pris le plus jeune dans ses bras. Il se sentait triste pour Damian, il était encore adolescent, presque un adulte et devait affronter tout cela. Il savait qu'il était actuellement l’un des seuls capables de comprendre ce que c’est une grossesse parmi ceux qu’il connaissait. “Laisse-lui un peu de temps, il viendra s’excuser.”

 

“Je pensais qu’il allait comprendre un minimum… J’m’attendais à mieux de lui. Après tout c’est encore un gamin.”

 

“Il a dû réagir sous le choc, personne ne s’y attendait vraiment tu sais. Tu nous a tous surpris.”

 

“Ouais… ça m’a surpris moi-même.”

 

Damian se dégagea doucement des bras de Tim et soupira avant de sentir son téléphone vibrer. Un message de Grayson qui lui demandait si tout se passait bien. “Tu devrais lui répondre et lui expliquer.” Suggéra Tim.

 

Damian regarda Tim choqué. “Drake, il va aller le tabasser. Grayson est plus que sensible sur le sujet. Il est même capable de demander à Jason de venir l’aider pour rassembler la kryptonite. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu’il soit compréhensif. Il était limite encore plus en colère que Jason quand les gens parlaient mal de ta grossesse.”

 

“... Pas faux. Jason en plus l’aiderait avec plaisir. Dit juste que tu rentres, tu lui expliqueras quand il sera devant toi et que tu pourras le retenir de s’énerver.”

 

Damian approuva d’un signe de tête.

 

“Tu devrais rentrer Damian, tu es pâle, il faut te reposer.”

 

Il approuva de nouveau, il n’était pas d’humeur à contredire Tim. Surtout qu’il savait qu’il avait raison. Il sentit un début de fatigue l’envahir.

 

“Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?”

 

“Non Drake cela ira, merci.”

 

Il le salua et rentra au manoir. Il alla directement dans sa chambre, qui avait des cartons remplis de vêtement de Dick et d’autres affaires, et se mit dans son lit. La fatigue ayant pris le dessus, il s’endormit presque aussitôt.

 

Il sentit un bisou se poser sur sa joue, puis sur son nez et dans son cou. Damian ouvrit les yeux et vit Dick assit près de lui sur le lit.

 

“Bonsoir petit D, bien dormit ?” Dick passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un regard doux.

 

“Très bien jusqu’à que tu me réveilles.” répondit Damian avec un sourire en se redressant.

 

“Oh désolé babe mais tu étais tellement mignon !”

 

Damian posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

 

“Raconte-moi, avec Jonathan alors ? Je n’ai jamais reçu de sms disant comment cela s’est passé.” Dick serra son jeune amant contre lui en continuant de caresser ses cheveux.

 

“Disons qu’il a été sous le choc et est partit furieux. Il n’a pas à chercher à écouter ce que j’avais à lui dire.”

 

“Oh. C’est à dire ?”

 

Damian soupira, il n’avait pas spécialement envie de se remettre en tête les mots de Jon. Seulement si il ne lui disait pas Dick ne le lâcherai pas.

 

“Que j’étais trop jeune, mes études, notre couple pas stable selon lui, qu’on n’habite pas ensemble et le fait que je vais faire une pause d’uniforme…”

 

Dick posa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

 

“Ne t’inquiète pas demain il débarquera en volant et s’excusera. Il n’a que 15 ans, il doit digérer ça. Il a dit ça sous le coup de la colère.”

 

Damian le regarda surprit. “Avec Drake on pensait que t’irais foncer le frapper avec l’aide de Jason.” Dick rigola et embrassa sa tempe. “Je peux comprendre qu’il doit digérer la nouvelle quand même.”

 

“Cela me surprend venant de toi. Je pensais qu’il était une menace à tes yeux, qu’il risquerait de venir me prendre de tes bras.” Damian le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

 

“Justement, il sait maintenant que c’est foutu pour lui. De plus je suis la personne calme et diplomate ici je te rappel.” Dick fit un grand sourire et passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Damian tout en posant des baisers sur sa mâchoire.

 

“Sale alpha jaloux. En ce moment tu m’embrasses partout, non que je n’apprécie pas.”

 

“Et _un alpha amoureux_ Damian. J’aime la sensation de ta peau contre mes lèvres. Et j’aime tes petits frissons que tu tentes de cacher.”

 

“Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Quels frissons ?”

 

“ _Je vais te montrer_.”

 

Les jours passèrent sans nouvelle de Jon. Damian épuisé passait ses journées dans son lit à lire, des livres de grossesses et de bébés notamment. La fatigue de début de grossesse se manifestait pas mal ses derniers temps. Il en profitait donc à lire pour avoir un maximum de connaissance sur la grossesse, l’accouchement et les choses à acheter. Dick quant à lui finissait ses cartons pour s’installer au manoir, il n’était donc pas vraiment présent. Son père lui tenait compagnie cependant.

 

Lors d’une après-midi film classique avec son père il reçut avec surprise un message de Jonathan.

 

“ _Rejoins-moi dans notre QG._ ”

 

“Damian qu’est qu’il y a ?” Bruce regarda son fils avec un regard interrogateur en le voyant fixer son téléphone.

 

“Un message de Jonathan père. Il veut que je le rejoigne dans notre QG.”

 

“Rejoins-le alors. Cela vous ne ferez pas de mal de discuter.” Bruce savait la situation, du moins les grandes lignes, Superman lors d’une mission de la ligue lui en avais touché deux mots. Son fils culpabilisait face à ce qu’il avait dit à Damian et souhaitait s’excuser. Il avait donc juste _suggéré_ que SuperBoy donne rendez-vous à Robin. Et visiblement le fils Kent avait écouté son père.

 

“Tu dois avoir raison père. Je vais y aller maintenant.” Damian se leva de sa chaise et enfila des chaussures et une veste.

 

“Et ne vous bagarrez pas.”

 

Damian le regarda en roulant des yeux. “Bien sur, pour qui me prends-tu ?”

 

“Pour toi Damian, pour toi.”

 

“Je sais quand même que là je ne peux pas. Je reviendrais finir notre film après.”

 

Damian s’en alla retrouver son meilleur ami, avec une légère boule au ventre. Une fois arrivé au QG on lui fonça dessus.

 

“Je suis tellement désolé !”

 

Damian ne s’attendait pas du tout à ça. Jonathan le prenant dans ses bras, limite les larmes aux yeux.

 

“Je n’aurais pas dû réagir comme ça ! J’étais furieux à l’idée que tu ais un bébé si tôt et qu’on se verrait moins, qu’on résoudrait moins de mission ensemble… Je n’ai pensé qu’à moi je suis désolé !”

 

Damian soupira et posa une main dans le dos de l’adolescent. “Je ne t’en veux pas. Maintenant lâche moi s’il te plait tu m’étouffes.”

 

Jon le relâcha immédiatement.

 

“Écoute, je peux comprendre ta réaction. Je t’annonce ça d’un coup, tu ne t’y attendais pas et voilà. Puis c’est vrai pour notre duo… Le bébé est ma priorité maintenant mais ne t’inquiète pas dès que je peux je retourne sur le terrain. Tu me connais je ne peux pas rester immobile bien longtemps. Profite en pour évoluer de ton côté en tant que Superboy.”

 

L’adolescent approuva de la tête. Puis, il regarda le ventre de son ami. “J’aurais dû t’écouter… Je n’avais rien vu, rien remarquer.”

 

Damian souleva son t-shirt et lui montra la légère bosse. “Pourtant mon odeur a changé et il commence à pointer le bout de son nez mon _tifl_.”

 

“Je n’avais pas remarqué du tout… _Tifl_?”

 

“Bébé en arabe.”

 

“Je ne te pensais pas du style à donner des surnoms.” Jon rigola un instant et Damian le suivit.

 

“Faut bien le nommer par quelque chose.”

 

“Effectivement. Dis j’ai quelque chose pour toi… Pour me faire pardonner.”

 

“Tu es pardonné Jonathan, pas besoin.”

 

Jonathan ne répondit pas, se leva et alla chercher un petit sac poser sur leur bureau. Il le tendit à Damian avec un sourire. “Je t’avoue que ma mère m’a aidé.”

 

Damian le regarda et ouvrit le sac. Il en sortit un petit body Batman et deux petites peluches faites mains : une Robin et une Nightwing. Il était surpris, les peluches étaient magnifiques. Cela a dû leur prendre du temps. Et le body fera rire Bruce. “Merci beaucoup Jonathan, mais il ne fallait pas !”

 

“Disons que c’est ton cadeau de naissance avant la naissance.” Il lui fit un clin d’oeil. “Les peluches ma mère m’a vraiment beaucoup aidé…”

 

“Tu la remerciera pour nous.”

 

Jonathan reprit Damian dans les bras, en faisant attention de ne pas l’étouffer. “Si besoin n’hésite pas à me joindre. Tu es une petite chose fragile maintenant.” Il ricana.

 

“La ferme ou je sors la kryptonite. Tu verras si je suis une petite chose fragile.”

 

“N’empêche, je lance les paris sur le sexe du bébé.”

 

“Ah oui ?”

 

Jonathan le regarda en souriant. “Oui mais je ne te dirais rien.”

 

“C’est juste pour dire que tu as trouvé le moment venu alors que c’est faux.”

 

“Chut.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Quatrième mois

_Boum. Boum._

 

Damian, allongé sur la table d’occultation regardait l’écran tout en tenant la main de Dick. Il était fasciné par ce qu’il voyait. Entendre les battements de cœur de son bébé était magique. Dick était tout ému et fixait aussi l’écran. Ils pouvaient voir la forme de sa tête et cherchait les mains qu’il trouva. Il pouvait rester là pendant des heures. Le médecin fixait aussi l’écran et les regarda avec un sourire rassurant.

 

“Tout semble aller bien, il se développe bien. Cela semble être un petit bébé qui ne se cache pas. Vous êtes bien dans votre second trimestre.” Le médecin regarda l’écran à nouveau un moment. “Je peux même vous dire le sexe, c’est bien visible vous avez de la chance. Généralement ils se cachent ou on ne voit pas encore assez bien.”

 

Dick la regarda et regarda Damian. Il voulait savoir, tenir encore 5 mois sans savoir lui paraissait insurmontable. Sa curiosité prenait le dessus.

 

“Vous pouvez mettre dans une enveloppe s’il vous plaît ?” Demanda Damian en souriant.

 

Lui aussi ne voulait pas garder le mystère, mais il voulait le découvrir dans la plus stricte intimité au manoir et non comme ça. Juste lui et son compagnon. L’enveloppe est le meilleur compromis.

 

“Pas de problème.” Elle imprima les clichés de l’échographie et les mit dans une enveloppe. Elle ajouta à part une petite enveloppe où elle nota sur une petite carte le sexe du bébé discrètement.

 

Après s’être nettoyé le ventre et fixer le prochain rendez-vous le couple rentra au manoir. Ils se posèrent dans le grand canapé du salon.

 

“Et si on faisait une gender reveal party ? Cela pourrait être marrant.”

 

“Hors de question Grayson.”

 

Dick ne le regarda pas surpris. Il devait s’y attendre de sa part.

 

“Cela serait cool babybat.”

 

“On n’a pas besoin de ça, on a l’enveloppe autant regarder tous les deux et l’annoncer après lors d’un repas. La plus stricte intimité c’est parfait. Une fête pour ça ne sert à rien, pas la peine d'attirer les médias.”

 

Dick le fixa un moment dépité. “Damian le but est que tout le monde découvre le sexe par la surprise. C’est plus marrant.”

 

“Oui avec des cupcakes ou des jeux. Entouré de monde en plus. Non merci Grayson. Une soirée familiale et c’est réglé sinon. J’inviterais même Jonathan pour une fois tient. Cela lui fera plaisir.”

 

“Sinon j’ai une idée.”

 

Damian le regarda de manière interrogatrice.

 

“On n’a qu'à faire autour d’un repas comme tu le souhaites, mais on demande à Alfred de faire un gâteau avec l’intérieur bleu ou rose. C’est un bon compromis. On fait quelque chose de spécial et cela reste intime.”

 

Il réfléchit un instant. Si cela pouvait l’empêcher de s’ennuyer à une fête…

 

“D’accord alors. Mais Alfred sera le premier à savoir le sexe, on lui donnera l’enveloppe sans regarder. Je te connais, je sais que tu voulais voir avant discrètement.”

 

“Moi qui voulais savoir maintenant… Je vais prévenir tout le monde. Plus vite ils seront prévenus, plus vite on pourra savoir.” Il prit rapidement son téléphone sous l’excitation.

 

Damian ne répondit pas et se blottit contre son alpha. Il inhala son odeur. Cela avait le don de le détendre déjà avant mais alors maintenant… C’est comme si le bébé en avait aussi besoin. Dick en le voyant sourit, posa le téléphone et le serra contre lui. “Fatigué Dami ?”

 

“Non, juste un besoin soudain d’être détendu.” Il ferma les yeux tout en posant une main sur son ventre. Il avait hâte de pouvoir le sentir bouger, de sentir des petits coups. Sentir encore plus sa présence. La main de Dick se posa à côté.

 

“Tu sais j’ai déjà réfléchi à des prénoms petit D.”

 

“Grayson on a encore 5 mois pour choisir. On a le temps.”

 

“Oui mais cela met du temps à trouver le prénom parfait tu sais !” Dick caressa le ventre dans des mouvements circulaires. “Et puis imagine que nous ne sommes pas d’accord. On a quand même des goûts différents.”

 

Damian soupira et se blottit d’avantage contre son amant. “Tim m’a prêté un livre de prénom, j’ai commencé à regarder et il y en a tellement qu’on tombera forcément d’accord à un moment où un autre.”

 

Dick le regarda un peu surpris. Et c’est à lui qu’on disait qu’il y avait encore 5 mois, qu’on avait le temps ? Il n’avait même pas remarqué l’existence de ce bouquin. Un sentiment d’excitation l'enveloppa à nouveau. Ce bouquin signifiait de longues heures avec Damian blottit contre lui sans avoir la bougeotte et chercher à fuir pour faire un peu de sport. Chose qu’il avait tendance à faire ne supportant pas rester en place. Et puis c’était tellement agréable d’avoir son omega blottit contre lui et détendu. Et cela permettrait de pouvoir nommer leur bébé par un prénom, qu’il ait son identité.

 

“Je fonce donner l’enveloppe à Alfred, je suis trop excité.”

 

Dick se leva brutalement, surprenant son amant qui était si bien positionné. L’aîné se pressa d’aller chercher Alfred, enveloppe dans une main et de l’autre le téléphone pour envoyer un sms groupé à toute leur famille.

 

Dick dû attendre trois longs jours. Il a dû se retenir d’emprunter discrètement l’enveloppe à Alfred. Le suspense était à son maximum. Il ne sait pas comment des couples pouvaient tenir jusqu’à l’accouchement, c’était mission impossible. Au moment du désert lors du repas (où Jonathan a été invité) quand le gâteau a été apporté il failli prendre le couteau dans la seconde pour couper.

 

“Hé calme toi Dickie. Tu sais, on doit faire nos pronostics avant. Pour la grossesse de Tim la majorité avait perdu, peut-être que là on sera plus intuitif.” Jason mit son fils sur ses genoux. Le petit Max semblait tout aussi excité que son oncle, mais seulement par le fait de manger du gâteau.

 

“B, tu commences.” Demanda Jason.

 

Bruce réfléchit quelques secondes. “Garçon. J’ai l'instinct pour ce genre de chose.”

 

“Et pour d’autre chose. Timmy, selon toi ?” Jason posa la question à son amant en sachant la réponse. Ils avaient fait leur petit pari en privé, tous les deux n’étant pas d’accord sur la question.

 

“Je pense comme Bruce, garçon. Et je sais que Stéphanie est d’accord avec moi.”

 

Stéphanie acquiesça d’un signe de tête. Jason soupira. “Bah moi je pense toujours que cela sera une fille. Cassandra, tu en penses quoi toi ?”

 

La brune le regarda et hésita un instant. “Fille.”

 

“Je me sens moins seule à penser que c’est une fille, merci. Maintenant les futurs parents, qu’en pensez-vous ?”

 

Jason fixa le couple devant lui, tout en essayant de retenir son fils de mettre ses mains dans le gâteau.

 

“Une petite fille !” Répondit Dick en souriant et sûr de lui. Damian le regarda un instant. “Désolé, je suis persuadé que c’est un garçon.”

 

Tim fit un grand sourire à Damian. “Comme une sensation ?”

 

“Exactement Drake.”

 

Tim se tourna en direction de son alpha. “Il ne reste plus qu’à le prouver. Et je vais encore gagner.”

 

“Enfin !” S’exclama Dick en prenant le couteau. Damian lui pris rapidement. “On n’a pas demandé à Max ni à Jonathan ce qu’ils en pensaient.”

 

Dick grogna mécontent. Sa patience et curiosité étaient mises à rude épreuve. Il fixa l’adolescent en espérant avoir une réponse rapide.

 

“... Fille ?” Hésita Jonathan.

 

“Je savais que je préférais ce Kent !” S’exclama Jason. “Et toi petit bébé oiseau tu penses que Damian et Dickie vont avoir une fille ou un garçon ?”

 

Le petit garçon le regarda un instant. “Garçon !” Jason le regarda dépiter. Tim fit un grand sourire. “Il sait qui a raison.” Jason lança un regard noir à son omega suite à cette remarque.

 

“Assez parlé je coupe !” Lança Dick ayant repris le couteau des mains de Damian. “Ce n’est pas à père de couper normalement ?”

 

Dick passa rapidement le couteau à Bruce qui n’eut pas le temps de réagir.

 

“Patience Dick quand même.” Dit Stéphanie. “Tu vas bientôt le savoir.”

 

“Chut. Bruce à toi l’honneur.” Dick regarda son mentor avec un grand sourire d’excitation.

 

Bruce coupa une part nette et distincte. Il prit une assiette et la mit dedans. _Bleu_.

 

Jason en la voyant fit un visage déçu, juste car il avait perdu son pari face à son amant qui lui fit un grand sourire à Damian.

 

Damian posa la main sur son ventre. “J’en étais sûr !” Il sentit la main de Dick sur la sienne et tourna le regard vers lui. Il posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis sur sa joue. Il avait les yeux qui pétillaient de joie. C’était rare de le voir comme ça.

 

“Tu n’auras pas à jouer à la poupée au moins.” Fit remarquer Jonathan.

 

“Cela aurait pu être marrant !” Rigola Stéphanie.

 

Dick se contenta de les ignorer et caressait doucement le ventre de son amant.

 

“Gâteau !” Réclama Max en descendant des genoux de Jason. Bruce lui donna l’assiette où se trouvait la part de gâteau et l’installa sur la chaise à côté de lui.

 

“Bon, qui veut du gâteau ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !


	5. Chapitre 5 : 5ème mois

Damian, allongé sur son lit caressait doucement son ventre. Il était à présent capable de sentir les mouvements du bébé. Tim avait raison, c’était fantastique. Il n’arrivait pas à s’en lasser. Il le sentait bouger régulièrement, notamment la nuit ce qui s'épuisait. Il posa un regard sur son alpha qui lisait le livre des prénoms prêtés par Tim. Il était concentré. Damian fit un léger sourire et alla se blottir contre lui. Dick posa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête et passa un bras autour de lui.

 

“Tu es vraiment compliqué Dami pour le prénom.”

 

“Je veux juste qu’il n’est pas un prénom ridicule Il doit avoir le prénom parfait.” Fit remarquer Damian. Il avait rejeté toutes les propositions de son petit-ami, et n’en n’avait proposé aucune. Il voulait feuilleter les pages une par une, découvrir chaque prénom avant de faire un choix définitif. Et pour l’instant aucun ne lui avait sonné assez bien.

 

Dick soupira. Cela faisait depuis qu’il savait qu’ils allaient avoir un petit garçon que le débat sur le prénom avait commencé. Bizarrement pour une fille., par hasard en regardant le livre, ils avaient trouvé. Même plusieurs. Pour un garçon rien du tout encore. Damian était exigeant. Il n’avait pas tort cependant. Ils avaient encore de la marge pour trouver, ils en sont qu’à la lettre E du bouquin, il trouverait bien à un moment ou un autre. Avant l’accouchement espérons.

 

“Edwin tu en penses quoi ?” Damian réfléchit quelques minutes. “Ça va, on met de côté. J’aime bien comment ça sonne.” Il prit un stylo et nota sur leur liste vide. Dick sentit un sentiment de victoire, enfin une avancée. Il mit un marque page et posa le livre. Assez de recherche pour aujourd’hui. Il caressait les cheveux de Damian, passant parfois ses doigts sur sa nuque où se trouvait leur lien.

 

“Tu as prévu quoi cette semaine petit D ?”

 

“Rien de spécial. Je vais commencer à faire les premiers achats sur internet, chercher encore un prénom et je vais aller à notre QG voir si Jon s’en sort sans moi. Ah et je garde Max plusieurs fois cette semaine pour aider Tim et Jason.”

 

Dick le fixa un instant. “Et n’oublie pas de te reposer. Tu es fatigué assez souvent ses dernières semaines. N’en fait pas trop.”

 

“Ne t’inquiète pas Grayson.” Damian soupira. “D’ailleurs, tu ne devais pas aller en patrouille ?”

 

“J’ai inversé avec Jason, cela l’arrangeait apparemment.”

 

“Mmh.”

 

Damian se blottit contre lui et pris le livre pour chercher de son côté pendant que Dick caressait ses cheveux.

 

S’occuper d’un enfant de deux ans hyperactif, seul et enceinte était plus compliqué que prévu. Tim avait une réunion importante et Jason une sortie avec Roy prévu depuis longtemps. Il s’était donc naturellement proposé de garder Max pour ne pas que Jason annule sa sortie. Cependant celui-ci après sa sieste semblait déborder d’énergie. Il avait prévu de l’emmener s’occuper, et de dépenser son énergie débordante dans le jardin seulement la météo de Décembre n’était pas au rendez-vous. Il devait essayer de trouver une occupation calme pour l’intérieur.

 

“Cela te dit de dessiner un peu ?” Damian montra au petit garçon des feuilles blanches ainsi que des crayons de couleurs.

 

“Non !” S’exclama Max. Il se mit à courir partout autour de la table de salle à manger.

 

Bon, cela semblait plutôt compliqué.

 

Il se rappela alors que Bruce avait des DVD pour enfant, surement de la période où Dick vivait ici. Cela permettrait de l’occuper et de le détendre un peu par la même occasion. Et Damian pourrait aussi se reposer.

 

“Cela te dit de regarder un dessin animé ?” Proposa Damian en lui montrant des DVD de Disney. Le petit garçon regarda avec curiosité.

 

“Lequel ?”

 

“Celui que tu veux.” Damian lui montra les différentes boites de DVD. Max pointa du doigt celui d’Oliver et Compagnie. Un Disney avec des animaux et de la musique, parfait.

 

“D’accord, tu auras ton goûter aussi.”

 

“Cookie ?”

 

“Oui, Alfred en a fait spécialement pour toi. Il sait que tu adores ça.”

 

Damian porta l’enfant dans ses bras, avec dans l’autre main l’assiette rempli de cookie et l’emmena dans la salle cinéma du manoir. Il l’installa sur le grand canapé, mit le DVD en place avant de s'installer à côté de lui. Une fois le dessin-animé ayant commencé, le petit garçon fut complètement captivé en mangeant son cookie. Comme s’il était hypnotisé. Merci Disney. Cela lui permettait de se reposer. Il envoya un SMS à Tim pour lui dire que tout était sous contrôle.

 

Il se réveilla brusquement à cause d’un flash d’un téléphone. Visiblement il s’était endormi. Il se redressa rapidement et vérifia la présence de Max. Il était bien là et tout souriant. Il regarda ensuite le propriétaire du téléphone, ce n’était que Tim qui était fière de lui d’avoir eu une photo de Damian entrain de dormir.

 

“Heureusement que mon Max était captivé par le film. Désolé pour la photo je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher.” Tim prit son fils dans ses bras. Le générique de fin du dessin animé se faisait entendre. Il avait donc dormis pratiquement tout le dessin-animé… Top le baby-sitter.

 

“Désolé, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je m’endormais… Supprime la photo Drake.”

 

“Oh ne t’inquiète pas, je sais ce que c’est. Cela m’est arrivé aussi et à Jason trop souvent après plusieurs courtes nuits d’affilées. Max à l’habitude, il sait qu’il doit nous réveiller s’il a besoin de quelque chose quand ça arrive. Et non, t’es étrangement mignon dessus.”

 

“L’enfant génial quand on est fatigué en résumé. Supprime !”

 

“Effectivement. Non désolé !” Tim sorti avec son fils avant que Damian ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour prendre le téléphone de force. Il ne bougea pas, sachant que c’était perdu d’avance. C’était surement déjà transféré sur son ordinateur et envoyer à toute la famille. Il resta sur le canapé et referma les yeux encore fatigués.

 

Damian se réveilla à nouveau mais cette fois en sentant une couverture se poser sur lui. Il vit Dick lui sourire.

 

“Enfin réveillé ?”

 

Damian acquiesça et se redressa correctement. Il regarda l’heure sur son téléphone. Il avait dormi encore 2 heures… Au moins il ne peut pas dire qu’il ne s’est pas reposé. Dick s’assit sur le canapé près de lui et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 

“Comment as été ta journée Grayson ?”

 

“Bien. Tu m’as manqué _babe_.”

 

Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de Damian pour un baiser plus langoureux cette fois. Il embrassa ensuite la mâchoire de Damian pour descendre dans son cou. Il effleura de sa langue la zone qu’il sait sensible de son amant. Damian frissonna et se colla à lui.

 

“Tu m’as manqué aussi.”

 

“Alors ta journée ?” Il continua son petit manège tout en passant ses mains sous le pull de Damian.

 

“J’ai pu me reposer, Max est super.”

 

“Super alors.”

 

Il pinça doucement un des tétons de Damian.

 

“ _Dick !_ Pas ici ! _”_

 

“Personne ne viendra t’inquiète pas, Tim a fait passer le mot que tu dormais.”

 

Dick reposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de son amant tout en le faisant s’allonger sur le canapé. Une belle soirée les attendait. Le livre de prénom attendra le lendemain.


	6. Chapitre 6 : 6ème mois

“Alfred !”

 

Damian s’appuyait avec difficulté sur le bureau en tenant son ventre de douleur. Depuis à présent plusieurs minutes qui semblaient durer des heures il avait des douleurs qui semblaient être des contractions. C’était arrivé comme ça en plein milieu de la nuit pendant qu’il dessinait. Pile quand son père et Dick était encore en patrouille. Les fêtes de fin d’année avaient provoqué dans les jours qui suivaient des nombreux problèmes de cambriolage. Il avait cependant réussi tant bien que mal à aller dans la grotte où était Alfred pour le prévenir. Il avait affreusement mal, et tenir debout sans se plier en deux était devenu difficile. Il avait entendu parler d’exercice de respiration, mais ne savait pas vraiment en quoi cela consistait.

 

“Je préviens de suite maître Bruce et maître Dick ! Asseyez-vous maître Damian !”

 

Damian fit ce qu’il lui dit et s’assit sur la grande chaise de bureau de Batman.

 

Alfred prévenu rapidement Batman et Nightwing de la situation qui arrivèrent paniqués le plus vite possible.

 

“Damian !”

 

Dick retira son masque et serra son amant dans ses bras. Bruce tentait de contacter Tim pour savoir quoi faire, cependant il ne répondait pas. Jason non plus. Pile quand ils avaient besoin d’eux.

 

“Il ne peut pas rester comme ça, direction l’hôpital.” Dick avait pris un ton calme, il ne devait pas céder à la panique maintenant. Damian sembla vouloir contester mais il n’en n’eut pas le temps.

 

“C’est non négociable Damian.” Confirma Bruce avec une voix ferme. Damian soupira avant de ressortir à nouveau la douleur. Cela semblait venir comme des vagues, lui laissant des répits de courtes durées. Dick se changea aussi rapidement que possible et le conduisit à l’hôpital. Même lors de l’attente des urgences il restait calme et tentait d’aider Damien à supporter la douleur.

 

Environ quatre heures et une série d’examen plus tard il était dans ce lit. Il avait le monitoring sur son ventre. Il était pire qu’inquiet. Lors des examens on ne lui avait rien dit et on ne répondait pas précisément à ses questions. Dick n’avait pas obtenu plus de réponse.

 

Les douleurs n’étaient plus présentes, ayant disparu d’un coup une heure avant. Comme si elles n’avaient jamais existé. C’était un peu rassurant. Dick tenait actuellement sa main, essayant de rester éveiller. Ils pouvaient entendre les battements de cœurs de leur bébé. Il avait la certitude grâce à ça qu’il était toujours là. Bébé qui n’avait pas encore de prénom. Ils avaient continué à chercher mais sans grand résultat. La liste c’était quand même allongé.

 

Le médecin entra dans la pièce, tenant le dossier médical dans ses bras. C’était leur médecin habituel, elle connaissait déjà bien la grossesse de Damian. C’était une chance de tomber sur elle plutôt que sur une parfaite inconnue. Surtout dans les urgences. Il se tourna vers elle en espérant apprendre que ce n’était rien, juste une fausse alerte. Que le bébé allait bien. Même s’il sait que ce n’était pas normal de telle douleurs. Dick avait un regard inquiet et serra d’avantage la main de son compagnon comme s’il voulait se rassurer par son contact. Elle leur fit un sourire rassurant.

 

“C’était de belles contractions mais ce n’est rien. Cela arrive parfois dès ce stade de la grossesse et généralement jusqu’à l’accouchement. Il faut juste que vous fassiez attention. Le bébé va très bien, c’est le principal. Maintenant il faut faire moins d’effort physique intensif. Je sais que vous vous reposez déjà beaucoup, il faut continuer. Alimentez-vous bien aussi. Si cela arrive à nouveau ne paniquer pas sauf si les contractions se rapprochent et empire. Par contre si cela arrive régulièrement venez me voir rapidement. Des questions ?”

 

Dick fit un soupir de soulagement.

 

“Il y a un risque d’accouchement prématuré ?” Demanda Damian pas complètement rassurer. Il savait que s’il accouchait trop tôt cela pourrait être dangereux pour le bébé. Et il savait que les contractions peuvent être un signe d’accouchement. L’accouchement prématuré était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur à l’heure actuelle.

 

“Oui, mais si vous faites attention cela devrait aller. Peut-être que cela n’arrivera plus. L’objectif est de mener cette grossesse à terme et si vous faites ce qu’il faut cela sera le cas. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous maintenant pour vous reposer après cette rude nuit. On se revoit dans deux semaines pour le prochain examen. Mais n’hésitez pas à m’appeler en cas de problème.” Elle retira le monitoring après avoir noté ce qu’il fallait avant de les saluer et sortir de la chambre.

 

Damian se redressa doucement avec une main sur son ventre. Celui-ci était devenu quelque peu imposant. La taille de son ventre provoquait le fait qu’il avait du mal à dormir la nuit s’il était seul, ne trouvant pas de position confortable à chaque fois. Même pour une sieste c’était compliqué. Il se retrouvait donc toujours à attendre le retour de Dick de patrouille. Même si celui-ci râlait car il ne dormait pas encore. Il se leva ensuite du lit et sortit de la chambre suivit par Dick qui tenait toujours sa main comme un aimant. Il était épuisé, il voulait juste retrouver son lit et dormir dans les bras de son alpha. Il regarda un instant son compagnon, il avait l’air tout aussi épuisé, surtout qu’il revenait de patrouille. Une belle nuit blanche.

 

Une fois au manoir, il monta directement dans leur chambre. Il laissa à Dick le soin d’expliquer à Bruce et Alfred la situation. Il saurait mieux expliquer que lui. Damian avait l’impression d’être vidé de toute énergie en plus, il ne se sentait pas capable d’entretenir une conversation avec son père inquiet qui poserait un tas de questions.

 

Cette grossesse le rendait extrêmement vulnérable. Il détestait ça. Il n’avait pas l’habitude. Maintenant qu’il y avait ce problème de contraction, il serait encore plus couvé par les membres de sa famille. Cela allait être insupportable. Une fois dans la chambre, il décida d’aller dans la salle de bain et prendre une douche bien chaude. Cela le détendra un peu.

 

Une fois sortit de la douche, il vit Dick dans leur lit sur son téléphone surement entrain d’envoyer des SMS à Tim ou Jason. Il se posa sur le lit et se blottit contre lui, sentant son odeur. Son alpha le serra contre lui et posa un baiser sur sa tempe.

 

“J’ai prévenu Tim. Il passera te voir demain pour ne pas que tu sois seul.”

 

Damian acquiesça tout en fermant les yeux. Il voulait dire qu’il pouvait bien rester seul, seulement ce n’était pas raisonnable. Du moins pas pour quelques jours.

 

“J’ai tellement eu peur Dami…”

 

Il posa sa main sur le ventre de son omega. Il ne pouvait pas encore percevoir les mouvements de leur bébé mais cela le rassurait. Il arrivait à sentir sa présence malgré tout. Ce petit être n’était pas encore né mais il s’inquiétait déjà tant pour lui. Il savait que pour Damian c’était la même chose.

 

“On va faire ce qu’elle a dit, tu vas encore plus te reposer… Les baby-sittings pas de problème de temps en temps, Max n’est pas un enfant turbulent. Pour les allers-retours au QG pour aider Jon tu vas réduire.” Il posa son front contre celui de son amant. Il savait que cela n’allait pas forcément lui plaire.

 

“Je suis d’accord Grayson…”

 

Dick le regarda un peu choquer, il s’attendait à au moins une remarque.

 

“Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j’ai eu peur tu sais. Je vais m’occuper autrement ne t’inquiète pas. J’ai une pile de livre à lire, la chambre à commencer avec tout ce qu’il lui faut. Et accessoirement toujours chercher un prénom. Il est ma priorité tu sais. Et puis je n’ai pas l’énergie pour négocier actuellement.”

 

“Notre priorité…” Il posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant de bailler épuiser. “Je pense qu’il est largement le temps de dormir. Bonne nuit petit D.”

 

“Bonne nuit Grayson.”

 

Une semaine passa sans soucis. Il avait expliqué la situation à Jon, qui lui avait ordonné de rester se reposer et qu’il va se débrouiller seul ou qu’il demanderait à quelqu’un d’autre. Au moins il n’avait plus ça à s’occuper un petit moment. Il avait donc passé sa semaine à faire des achats sur le net pour des meubles de bébé et des vêtements. Dick avait bien sûr confirmé à chaque fois que cela lui plaisait. Le reste du temps il lisait, comme à l’instant, allonger sur le canapé du salon. C’était l’une des premières fois de la semaine où il était seul, sans quelqu’un pour surveiller ses mouvements. C’était appréciable.

 

Il entendit cependant des bruits de pas s’approcher et vit du coin de l’œil la silhouette s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils.

 

“Dire que je lisais tranquillement et seul, Todd.”

 

“Désolé, Dickhead a des tendances mère poule et nous lâche pas. Ce que je peux comprendre.”

 

Damian ferma son livre et se redressa. Il soupira. Dick était vraiment trop inquiet.

 

“Et comme il ne vous lâche pas, vous ne me lâchez pas non plus.”

 

“Ouais, désolé.”

 

Damian se leva doucement du canapé et fit signe à Todd de le suivre. Puisqu’il était là, autant qu’il se rende utile un minimum. Il monta à l’étage avec lui et ils entrèrent dans une chambre qui était entrain d’être vidé de ses meubles.

 

“Voilà la futur chambre du bébé. Grayson et père s’occupe de retirer les meubles quand ils le peuvent. Tim aussi la dernière fois, en échange je surveillais votre fils. J’ai l’interdiction d’y faire quoi que ce soit de physique ici. Même porter un carton un peu trop lourd m’est interdit par père et Grayson. Mais puisque t’es là, tu vas pouvoir aider. Ne t’embête pas avec les gros meubles tout seul, occupe-toi des plus petits trucs.”

 

Jason retira sa veste et la posa sur une chaise.

 

“Et pourquoi je le ferais ?”

 

“Pour te rendre utile, nous faire gagner du temps et en échange je garde Max une après-midi ou une soirée.”

 

“Pas de problème alors si tu proposes du babysitting en échange. Cela ne se refuse pas. Je suppose que tout cela va dans le grenier. Va te reposer en attendant. Si tu ne le fais pas, Dick risque d’être chiant.”

 

“Merci Todd. Oui je comptais aller me reposer, car effectivement il sera chiant sinon mais j’ai surtout une lecture à reprendre.”

 

Damian sortit de la pièce et retourna sur le canapé reprendre sa lecture.

 

Il revit Todd descendre deux heures plus tard épuisées. Dick arriva trente secondes après et le regarda intriguer.

 

“J’ai aidé pour la chambre.” Lui dit Jason avant qu’il pose la question. “En échange de babysitting.”

 

“Je vois. Merci alors Jason. Tim t’attend, il m’a parlé d’une soirée spéciale je n’ai pas trop compris…”

 

Jason remit rapidement sa veste. “Pas de problème, je fonce alors s’il m’attend. Bonne soirée.” Il sortit sans plus attendre.

 

Damian se redressa sur le canapé pour s'asseoir.

 

“Tu n’es pas obligé de m’envoyer des babysitters tu sais. En plus au final ils sont à l’étage.”

 

“Je sais, mais cela me rassure Dami, ils sont à proximité au moins.”

 

Dick soupira et s’assit près de lui. Il posa directement une main sur le ventre de son compagnon.

 

“Je me repose tu sais, je passe mes journées à lire et faire des achats sur internet. Cela devient même ennuyant. Parfois je dessine pour pimenter tout ça.”

 

Dick rigola légèrement face à la dernière remarque de Damian. Il avouait qu’il en faisait un peu trop. Il embrassa sa joue et le serra contre lui.

 

“Je suis désolée. Je pense que de toute façon ils en ont un peu marre de faire les babysitters.”

 

“Tu m’étonnes, ils ont mieux à faire. En plus je les exploite. Donc maintenant tu vas arrêter de les embêtés. Je ne suis pas seul au manoir, il y a Pennyworth tu sais.”

 

“Ouais… À voir.”

 

Damian soupira. “T’es impossible.”

 

“Je sais.”


	7. Chapitre 7 : 7ème mois

Il se sentait épanouis. Depuis le début de son 7ème mois il ne ressentait plus la fatigue continue qui l’handicapait ses derniers mois, c’était passé. Il avait eu qu’une fois des contractions depuis la dernière fois et cela n’avait pas duré longtemps. Il avait donc mis de côté ses peurs. L’idée d’un accouchement prématuré s’éloignait. Il se sentait en pleine forme et appréciait étrangement ce ventre rond. Il se sentait capable de faire tout ce qu’il faisait avant, en dehors de continuer d’être Robin bien sûr. Et dormir correctement sans quelqu’un avec lui. Ce ventre restait handicapant pour dormir.

 

Il avait été seul une bonne partie de la journée. Il avait donc décidé de monter tout seul le berceau du bébé s’en sentant capable. C’était la dernière chose qu’il manquait à la chambre. Il termina de fixer la dernière vis quand Dick entra dans la pièce.

 

“Damian !”

 

Il avait l’air en colère, s’approcha et lui pris la visseuse des mains avec un regard noir. Effectivement il était en colère. Dick était quant à lui toujours aussi inquiet, même s’il ne le faisait plus vraiment surveiller toute la journée.

 

“Ça va Dick, ce n’est rien. Je peux encore monter un berceau, ce n’est pas trop lourd.”

 

“Pas trop ?! Damian, la gynécologue a dit de faire attention, ce n’est pas rien de monter un berceau ! Si tu avais voulu tant le monter on l’aurait fait ensemble.”

 

“Et j’aurais regardé seulement ou dans le meilleur des cas je t’aurais passé les vis et la visseuse. Je veux aussi participer, je ne suis pas en sucre.”

 

Damian commença à s'énerver aussi. Il commençait à ne plus supporter d’être traité comme une petite chose fragile. Il se sentait bien, la fatigue n’était plus là, autant en profiter. Il n’était pas fait pour rester allonger sans rien faire en attendant que le temps passe. Dick passa sa main sur son visage.

 

“Damian, c’est pour ton bien et celui du bébé. Essais de comprendre, je ne veux que rien ne vous arrive.”

 

Il posa sa main sur l’épaule de Damian.

 

“Tu crois franchement je l’aurais fait si c’était risqué ? À croire que tu me prends pour un irresponsable. Monter un berceau n’est pas bien compliqué et ce n’est clairement pas le plus lourd.”

 

Dick soupira. Il savait qu’il devait mettre sa surprotection de côté. Damian était tout sauf quelqu’un de fragile. Vulnérable actuellement, oui. Mais fragile non. Et il ne l’aurait pas fait s’il risquait quelque chose pour le bébé ou aurait arrêter en cours de route.

 

“Tu n’es pas irresponsable… Excuse-moi, je panique trop.”

 

“Je vois ça depuis un moment. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, je connais mes limites et je ne compte pas les dépasser.”

 

Dick le serra dans ses bras et embrassa le haut de son crâne avant de sentir un mouvement venant du ventre de Damian. Il écarquilla les yeux un instant avant d’y poser ses mains. Il regarda Damian en souriant.

 

“C’est…?”

 

Damian lui fit affirma d’un signe de tête. Dick sentit un autre coup contre ses mains. Il pensait que cela arriverait plus tard, qu’il ne le sentirait pas maintenant.

 

“Visiblement, _tifl_ , veut s’exprimer.”

 

Depuis qu’il avait senti le coup de son fils pendant leur petite dispute, Dick avait sans cesse une main contre le ventre de Damian pendant le reste de la journée, lui racontant n’importe quoi. Comme s’il attendait juste un coup, même minime, en réponse. Parfois cela arrivait, parfois non. Le soir venu, alors qu’il venait d'enfiler son costume de Nightwing il s’était agenouillé contre le ventre de Damian et posait ses mains. Il avait un regard sérieux.

 

“Papa revient vite. Sois sage, n’empêche pas ton Dada de dormir. Même si je sais qu’il ne dormira pas quand même. Il est têtu. Ne devient pas têtu comme lui s’il te plait.”

 

Damian roula des yeux pendant que Bruce regardait Dick intrigué.

 

“Il a juste senti quelques coups contre sa main aujourd’hui, depuis il n’arrête pas de coller ses mains contre mon ventre et de lui parler. Il attend une réponse.”

 

“Je vois.” Répondit Bruce avec un léger sourire.

 

Une fois revenue de sa patrouille, bien plus tôt que d’habitude, Jason ayant pris le relais, Dick était allongé dans le lit avec Damian blottit contre lui. Il savait que d’ici quelques semaines les moments l’un contre l’autre se feront plus rare avec l’arrivé du bébé. D’une main il tenait le livre des prénoms et son autre main était sur le ventre de son oméga toujours en attente de sentir à nouveau des petits coups.

 

“Tu as des idées alors petit D ?”

 

“Toujours rien. Mais j’aimais bien Edwin, du moins comment cela sonne.”

 

Dick souri et posa un baiser contre sa tempe. “On le met en choix principal alors au cas où on trouve mieux.”

 

Damian acquiesça et continua de chercher dans le livre. Il y avait tellement de prénom, mais si peu qui sonnait bien. Il devrait peut-être être moins sévère dans le choix du prénom. Dick en avait proposé certain qui n’était pas mal après tout. Il regarda la page et réfléchit. Ils en étaient qu’à la lettre M, ils n’avaient vraiment pas beaucoup avancé. Il tilta sur un prénom, se le prononça dans sa tête. Cela sonnait vraiment bien, pas long à écrire, pas compliqué. La signification on pouvait oublier ce n’était pas le plus important finalement. Cela semblait vraiment parfait.

 

“Grayson, que penses-tu de Mael ?”

 

Dick le regarda et sembla réfléchir. Puis il sentit un coup dans son ventre, son amant le sentit aussi contre sa main.

 

“Visiblement il est d’accord. Je le suis aussi, c’est beau comme prénom et simple à la fois. J’aime beaucoup.”

 

Damian sourit et posa aussi sa main contre son ventre. Peut-être allait-il vraiment s’appeler Mael ? Il voulait quand même finir le livre avant de se décider. Il ne faudrait pas passer à côté d’un autre prénom qui pourrait être encore plus parfait que Mael.

 

Quelques jours plus tard les voilà face à un dilemme pour le prénom. Ils avaient trouvé des prénoms parfaits. Seulement, un seul pouvait être choisi. En effet, ils avaient décidé que Thomas et John seraient le second et troisième prénom. Edwin avait été complètement mis de côté. Ils hésitaient avec Mael, Noah et Aiden. Ils avaient trouvé le dernier sur internet. Visiblement il leur était passé inaperçu dans le livre. Maintenant aucun des deux n’arrivaient à se décider. De plus, selon Dick, le bébé aimait les trois ayant senti des coups pile à ces moments-là.

 

“On devrait peut-être attendre un peu avant de décider définitivement ?” Proposa Damian en rangeant les nombreuses peluches que le bébé avait déjà reçu des différents membres de la famille, des Teen Titans et la Justice League.

 

“Oui. Et peut-être qu’en le voyant cela sonnera comme une évidence ?” Dick rangea les vêtements de naissance déjà acheté dans la petite commode. Ils étaient en avance dans les préparations, mais depuis le coup des contractions Bruce y tenait avec Tim.

 

“Exact.”

 

Damian s’approcha et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. “Profitons des deux derniers mois en tant que couple sans enfant.”


	8. Chapitre 8 : 8ème mois

Damian entra dans la grotte silencieusement. Depuis quelques temps Dick semblait lui cacher quelque chose. Son père, Alfred et les autres aussi. Même Jonathan. Seulement il n’était pas dupe, cela se voyait dans leurs regards et leurs actes qu’il se passait quelque chose. Son père restait souvent avec lui la journée quand ils n’étaient pas en réunion. Si ce n’était pas lui, c’était Tim ou Jason ou encore Jonathan qui était comme par hasard dans le coin. Dick semblait plus inquiet que d’habitude, l’accompagnant sans arrêt lorsqu’il sortait du manoir. Même la nuit il n’était pas seul. Tim lui tenait souvent compagnie avec Max qui dormait dans une pièce pas loin. Cela l’énervait d’être mit ainsi à l’écart. Surtout que la grotte lui était plus difficilement accessible avec son ventre. En plus le bébé bougeait constamment, un vrai sportif. Il observa discrètement Tim, son père et Jason qui semblait avoir une discussion sérieuse.

 

“Il faudrait lui en parler Bruce, cela le concerne directement après tout !” Tim ignorait la présence de Damian. Son père ne l’avait pas encore remarqué non plus. Au moins il avait gardé encore un minimum de discrétion.

 

“Je sais. Dick devait le faire, sauf qu’il ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet apparemment.” Répondit Bruce tout en tapant sur son ordinateur.

 

“Ce n’est pas bien compliqué ! _Oh désolé Dami, ton grand-père Ra’s veut notre bébé pour en faire son héritier ! Bien entendu il ne compte pas demander notre avis !_ ” S’exclama Jason en imitant la voix de Dick.

 

“Pardon ?!” Damian s’approcha d’eux, complètement énerver. Ils avaient osé lui cacher ça. Une information si importante. Surtout qu’il était le premier concerné.

 

“Bon Dick n’a plus à chercher comment aborder le sujet maintenant.” Jason s’approcha de Damian et le fit s’assoir automatiquement sur la chaise de bureau de l’ordinateur. “T’es censé te reposer.”

 

“Et vous n’êtes pas censé me cacher une information pareille. Et ne sortez pas l’excuse qu’il ne faut pas me stresser avec le bébé.”

 

“Excuse nous Damian. On le sait depuis peu et seulement par hasard. Et on ne voulait pas te le cacher.” Tim posa une main sur son épaule. Il savait qu’il aurait dû être au courant depuis le début. Il eut un instant de pitié pour Dick qui aurait une crise quand il rentrera.

 

“Mais ne t’inquiète pas mon fils, il ne va rien vous arrivez, toi et au bébé. Personne ne le laissera faire.” Bruce caressa doucement les cheveux de son fils. Il n’aurait pas dû l’apprendre comme ça, voilà pourquoi il disait à Dick de lui en parler.

 

“Pourquoi vous êtes tous autour de Dami ? Il s’est passé quelque chose ? C’est le bébé ?” Dick paniqua quelque peu et s’approcha du groupe rapidement. Il venait de rentrer et fut surpris de tous les voir autour de son oméga.

 

“TOI !” Damian lui lança un regard noir et se leva. “Comment as-tu pus me cacher ça ?!”

 

Dick fit un mouvement de recul. Son oméga en colère pouvait être effrayant. Vu qu’il a utilisé le mot “cacher” et le regard que Jason lui lançait, Damian savait à présent. Et lui en voulait.

 

“Je ne savais pas comment te le dire Damian… Mais j’allais te le dire !”

 

“Ouais au moment où j’allais accoucher et que j’les aurais vu débarquer ?!”

 

“Non quand même pas…” Dick tenta de s’approcher pour le prendre dans ses bras. Généralement cela le calmait de sa colère. Sauf que Damian recula, il avait toujours son regard noir.

 

“Espèce d'abrutis !” Il lui tourna le dos et remonta les escaliers. Tim le suivit inquiet.

 

“Tu vas morfler mec.”

 

“Pas la peine de me le préciser Jason.”

 

Dick attendit un peu avant de toquer à la porte de leur chambre. Il n’attendit pas de réponse et entra. Il vit Damian allongé sur le lit et Tim assis à ses côtés. Il semblait toujours aussi en colère et lui adressa un regard noir. Tim se leva du lit.

 

“Bon je pense que Jason m’attend… À demain.” Il sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

 

Damian gardait ce même regard tout en caressant son ventre. Il sentait clairement le bébé bouger et apercevait parfois son ventre faire une petite bosse là où le bébé frappait. Dick soupira et s’approcha de son compagnon. Il alla jusqu’à s’allonger à côté de lui sur le lit, ne recevant pas d’opposition. Il posa aussi une main sur le ventre de son omega.

 

“J’allais te le dire… Je ne savais juste pas comment… Cela m’a surpris tu sais, je ne le pensais pas capable de songer à faire ça. Même s’il est capable de tout.”

 

“Tu aurais du me le dire directement. Je ne suis pas bête tu sais, je sentais que quelque chose n’allait pas.”

 

“Je sais… Je suis vraiment désolé.” Dick embrassa la tempe de Damian avant de le blottir contre lui sans lui demander son avis. L’omega huma l’odeur de son alpha automatiquement et ne chercha pas à le repousser. Il lui en voulait toujours de lui avoir caché, mais ce n’était pas la priorité. Si Ra’s voulait leur fils, il tenterait tout et à n’importe quel moment. Il fallait s’y préparer. Il avait déjà fait la valise de maternité, il en ferait une plus grande avec plus d’affaire au cas où il faudrait partir. De plus, même après l’accouchement il y a le risque qu’il ne les laisse pas tranquille.

 

“Damian, ne stress pas avec ça. Avec Bruce on a déjà tout prévu. Rien ne vous arrivera.”

 

Dick caressa les cheveux de son amant. Il sentait des coups de son bébé contre sa main, des coups agités. Il avait lu que les bébés ressentent le stress dans le ventre, cela semblait être le cas là.

 

“Comment ça vous-avez tout prévu ? Bien entendu vous ne m’avez pas consulté.” Damian se redressa, toujours énervé. Cependant Dick l'allongea à nouveau et le blottit davantage contre lui.

 

“On t’aurait demandé ton avis bien sûr… Du moins moi, Bruce je ne sais pas.”

 

“Le connaissant je ne pense pas, c’est déjà pas mal d’être au courant.”

 

Dick fit un petit rire face à cette remarque. Bruce avait tendance à ne pas révéler ses plans pour ce genre de situation. Ou ne pas tout dire.

 

“Là il n’avait pas trop le choix pour que j’accepte. Mais ne t’inquiète pas. On ne te laisse juste jamais seul jour et nuit. C’est déjà le cas depuis un moment. Et s’il débarque on les fait regretter. Rien de plus simple.”

 

Damian le regarda en haussant les sourcils. “Plan simpliste mais qui peut être efficace. C’est juste chiant d’avoir une babysitter à 18 ans. Mais s’il reste têtu vous comptez faire comment ?”

 

Dick cligna des yeux en le regardant. Il n’y avait pas pensé. Il devrait en parler à Bruce le lendemain.

 

“On verra, ne t’inquiète pas. Concentre-toi sur tes dernières semaines de grossesse.” Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et caressa du bout des doigts la marque de leur lien dans la nuque pour l'apaiser. Dick pouvait à présent confirmer que le bébé était agité, plus que d’habitude. Les nombreux coups qu’il recevait dans les mains devenaient parfois plus fort. Dans tous les cas ils étaient en continue. Aussi avec les mouvements circulaires que faisait Damian avec ses mains sur son ventre. C’était des gestes que lui avait montré Tim pour quand le bébé était trop agité. Damian continuait de humer son odeur d’alpha. Dick savait qu’il avait peur. Il embrassa à nouveau sa tempe. Il espérait que Ra’s ne viendrait jamais.

 

Damian passa sa semaine allongé ou assis. Le bébé restait agité, même trop. De plus il avait ressenti des petites contractions. Rien de bien alarmant, mais qui avait suffi à faire paniquer Dick. Il l’avait rassuré disant qu’il ne risquait pas d’accoucher tout de suite, il lui restait encore 1 mois avant l’accouchement, c’était trop tôt. Cependant cela l’inquiétait aussi. Le bébé ne se calmait pas et ce n’était pas bon. A vrai dire il stressait aussi, il connaissait bien son grand-père. Il savait qu’il serait prêt pratiquement à tout s’il était motivé.

 

Il regardait Jonathan qui montait le dernier meuble de la chambre : un rocking chair. C’était son cadeau de naissance pour le couple et avait tenu à le monter lui-même.

 

“J’espère que cela va te servir ! Histoire que je ne le monte pas pour rien.”

 

“Cela va me servir plus que tu ne le crois ne t’inquiète pas.”

 

Damian avait un sourire sur le visage. Il avait prévu d’en acheter un lui-même de base, sous le conseil de Tim. C’était plus utile qu’on ne le croit, déjà pour bercer le bébé la nuit. Une fois que c’était monté, il s’assit dessus et se balança légèrement.

 

“Parfait.”

 

“Content que cela te plaise !”

 

Il resta assis là à discuter avec son ami. L’avantage avec Jon c’est qu’ils parlèrent de tout et de rien à la foi. Il ne montrait pas son inquiétude, il agissait comme si tout allait bien contrairement aux autres qui étaient trop inquiets. Pourtant Jon était au courant, ils en avaient parlé qui plus est. Mais il avait fait le choix de ne pas agir comme les autres et c’était appréciable.

 

Il sentit d’un coup la main de Jonathan sur son ventre. Le jeune Superboy le faisait rarement et il le fit pour une fois sans demander. Ses yeux pétillaient quand il sentit les mouvements du bébé.

 

“Ne t’approche pas trop près.” Il entendit un grognement derrière lui.

 

Jonathan sursauta et regarda par-dessus son épaule : Dick. Avec un grand sourire d’alpha possessif. Damian soupira. Il n’avait même pas prévenu de sa présence, il l’avait senti arriver mais pas Jonathan. Celui-ci retira la main et s’écarta un peu gêner.

 

“Je rigole voyons.” Il donna une tape dans le dos à Jon. Il rigolait oui mais qu’à moitié. “Merci pour le cadeau.”

 

“Pas de soucis !” Jon fit un sourire gêné. Il était intimidé par cet alpha plus puissant que lui. Il pouvait comprendre en même temps, il était ami avec son omega depuis un moment, n’importe quel alpha serait jaloux.  Il resta un moment à discuter avec eux, à vérifier s’il avait bien monté son cadeau. Après de nouveau remerciement de la part du couple il s’éclipsa, l’heure passant.

 

Le soir venu, Damian s’allongea dans son lit se sentant lourd. Il commençait à ne plus en pouvoir de son gros ventre. Il attendit que Dick le rejoigne, c’était lui qui devait le surveiller pendant la nuit. Une fois dans le lit, son alpha le serra dans ses bras tout en posant des baisers sur ses lèvres.

 

“Je commence à apprécier Jonathan.”

 

Damian le regarda en haussant les sourcils. “Tu lui as grogné dessus et fait ton alpha possessif.”

 

“C’était pour le principe voyons. Je lui fais confiance, je sais que s’il y a un problème on peut compter sur lui.”

 

“Évite de lui faire peur alors.”

 

Dick fit un petit rire et caressa ses cheveux. Il posa ensuite une main sur le ventre de son omega. Des coups puissants. Cela l’inquiétait, cela n’avait pas arrêté de la semaine. Il caressa doucement la zone où il ressentait les coups. Damian ferma les yeux. Il devait tenter de dormir un peu.

 

“Bonne nuit mon _bien aimé_ ”.

 

Dick sourit, il adorait ce petit surnom réserver qu’à lui. “Bonne nuit _babe._ ”

 

Damian se réveilla dans la nuit. Le bébé appuyait sur sa vessie, comme d’habitude. Il repoussa doucement le bras de Dick qui dormait et se leva. Il alla aux toilettes puis se décida à faire une balade nocturne. Le bébé restait trop actif, marcher un peu calmerait peut-être la chose. Soudain il entendit un bruit suspect. Son père ne devait pas être rentrer de patrouille encore, Alfred était sûrement à la batcave. Donc peu de chance que cela soit eux. Il posa instinctivement ses mains sur ventre. Puis quelqu’un derrière lui mit un mouchoir sur le nez. Avant qu’il puisse se débattre et s’échapper, il vit flou : un gaz. Il se sentit alors tomber.

 

Dick se réveilla d’un coup trente minutes après, il sentait que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il vit que son omega était absent du lit, même de la pièce.

 

“Damian ?!”

 

Il se leva brusquement, il alla dans la salle de bain. Personne. Il sortit de la chambre et regarda dans chaque pièce de l’étage et descendit. Toujours personne. Il descendit alors à la batcave et regarda si la sécurité du manoir était bien mise en place. Désactivé. Les caméras de surveillance aussi.

 

“Merde !” Il tape du poing sur le bureau. Comment n’avait-il pas pu entendre ou s’en rendre compte ?! Il devait justement faire en sorte que cela n’arrive pas ! Sans perdre un instant il prévenu tout le monde, ainsi que Jonathan et les Teen Titans. Il n’avait aucun doute sur qui était responsable de l’enlèvement de son omega. Ra’s Al Ghul n’avait pas intérêt à être sur son chemin.


	9. Chapter 9 : 9ème mois

Voilà deux semaines que Damian était enfermé dans cette pièce. Il y avait juste un lit et une sorte de salle de bain. Il n’avait pas encore eu “l’honneur” de recevoir la visite de son grand-père. Depuis le début de son enlèvement il angoissait. Il se demandait ce qui prenait autant de temps à son alpha et sa famille de le retrouver. Il ne voulait pas mettre son enfant au monde ici, et prendre le risque que Ra’s lui prenne. Il en était hors de question. De plus, il semblait qu’il n’y avait pas grand monde. A croire qu’il n’était pas la priorité à défendre. Il caressa son ventre et fit face à la première contraction de la journée. Il en avait régulièrement depuis le début de la semaine, le travail n’avait cependant pas encore commencé selon le médecin qui lui rendait visite. Seule personne qu’il avait vu depuis son arrivé ici.

 

“Grayson ramène toi bordel !” Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps ici et refusait d’accoucher dans cette chambre et voir disparaître son bébé. Le temps d’attente était trop long.

 

Dick tournait en rond dans la batcave. Il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre pour agir. Il était tellement inquiet pour son omega et son fils à naître, c’était de la torture d’attendre. Cependant Bruce préférait que tout soit prêt pour faire la mission de sauvetage. Jason était aussi d’accord. L’objectif était de se faire le plus discret possible pour éviter que Damian soit pris dans la bagarre. La localisation avait pris beaucoup trop de temps. Mais maintenant cela faisait quatre jours qu’ils l’avaient localisés. Peut-être que son fils était déjà né ! Damian avait le risque d’accoucher prématurément, c’était possible. Et il aurait loupé ça… Déjà cela n’aurait jamais dû arriver, Damian devrait être là et non là-bas. Il aurait dû être plus vigilent.

 

“Dick calme toi.” Tim posa une main sur son épaule. “Nous allons bientôt y aller, enfile ton uniforme.”

 

Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois. Enfin ils agissaient.

 

Ils survolèrent dans l’avion la petite île où devait se trouver Damian. Il était rempli de colère et d’inquiétude. Ra’s n’avait pas intérêt à se trouver sur son chemin. Il regarda un instant Batman, il émanait aussi beaucoup de colère. Ils devraient pouvoir s’arranger sur qui frapperait le plus le grand-père de Damian.

 

Une fois l’avion atterri, ils se mirent tous à leur mission. Bruce devait faire en sorte que la voie soit libre jusqu’à l’avion accompagné de Tim. Lui et Jason allaient chercher Damian. Il ne serait pas trop de deux si jamais il y avait déjà le bébé. Jonathan devait aussi arriver en renfort si besoin. Dès que Batman fit le signal, lui et Jason passèrent discrètement dans la sorte de forteresse. Il y avait peu d’assassin. C’était étrange. Il comprit une fois dans un couloir. Ils s’étaient concentrés ici pour la plupart, près d’une porte.

 

“Damian se trouve surement là Dickie.” S’exclama Jason.

 

“J’espère bien.”

 

Ils s’occupèrent des assassins, plutôt rapidement et sans être blessé. Le niveau était faible. Ra’s devait surement avoir gardé les bons membres dans son île et mit ici que des débutants. Avec le temps il devait avoir baisser sa garde. Jason signala à Tim que tout était ok. Puis sans attendre ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Damian était là, assis sur le lit. Et toujours enceinte.

 

“Damian !” Nightwing alla rapidement vers son omega.

 

“Dick…!” Damian leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Enfin il était venu, après deux longues semaines. Il sentit les lèvres de son compagnon se poser sur les siennes pour un baiser enflammé. Ses baisers et ses lèvres douces lui avaient tellement manqué. Son odeur enivrante également. Dick le serra dans ses bras et vérifia ensuite s’il n’avait pas de blessure.

 

“Dick calme toi, tu vas l’étouffer.” Jason fit un rire et s’approcha ensuite du lit. Lui aussi avait été inquiet pour le petit démon.

 

Dick ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et posa ses mains sur le ventre de son omega. Il sentit des coups contre ses mains. Il y déposa un baiser.

 

“Papa est là maintenant, il ne t’arrivera rien…”

 

“Il a mis du temps à arriver cependant.” Répondit Damian doucement avec un sous-entendu. Dick leva la tête vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Il culpabilisait tellement, c’était en partie de sa faute si cela était arrivé.

 

“Je suis désolé Dami…”

 

“B voulait que tout soit parfait pour qu’on vienne te chercher tu le connais. Et cette île pas facile à trouver dit donc, il a fait fort Ra’s.” Jason haussa les épaules. “Mais si cela ne vous dérange pas on en reparlera plus tard, il faut sortir rapidement d’ici maintenant. On ne sait jamais si des renforts arrivent de leur côté.”

 

Damian acquiesça en se levant avec difficulté. Nightwing lui prit son bras directement. Pendant qu’ils sortaient de la pièce, Jason prévenu Batman. Mission en partie réussit, maintenant il fallait atteindre l’avion et rapidement. Ils le firent, sans avoir croiser personne. Étrange. Une fois devant l’avion ils attendirent Batman et Red Robin.

 

“C’est trop calme.” Murmura Jason.

 

“Ça l’est depuis deux semaines, c’est trop bizarre depuis le début Todd. A croire qu’il s’en fiche depuis le début. ”

 

D’un coup ils entendirent une explosion. Ils regardèrent dans la direction. C’était le bâtiment qui avait explosé.

 

“Fait chier.”

 

Jason commença à avancer avant de voir son omega arrivé essouffler suivit de Batman.

 

“Ils ont tout fait exploser !” S’écria Red Robin avant de se sentir étouffé par les bras de son alpha.

 

Batman confirma avant de serrer Damian dans ses bras.

 

“Tu vas bien ?” Il avait un ton inquiet dans sa voix.

 

“Oui père.” Il le prit également dans ses bras. Il pouvait se bercer dans l’illusion que maintenant il allait rentrer au manoir et que tout irait bien. Cependant il savait que son grand-père n'abandonnera pas pour l’instant, sauf si c’était déjà fait. Il n’avait même pas défendu correctement l’île, à croire qu’il avait trouvé une solution de secours.  

 

“Rentrons au manoir.”

 

Ils aidèrent Damian à monter dans l’avion. Dick s’assit près de lui et pris sa main. Il pouvait voir et ressentir la peur qu’il avait eu. Et sa culpabilité. Il sentit une violente contraction d’un coup qui le plia en deux.

 

“Damian ?!” Tim se leva de son siège et s’approcha du plus jeune. Dick sembla paniquer. Les contractions venaient régulièrement et de plus en plus violente.

 

“Batman, direction l’hôpital. Nightwing habille toi en civil.” Jason dit automatiquement la voix calme. Il avait déjà vu un accouchement, celui de son compagnon, il savait qu’il fallait rester parfaitement calme et ne pas céder à la panique car cela ne servait à rien. Bruce sembla rester calme, mais ses mains bougèrent rapidement sur le poste de pilotage.

 

Dick se changea rapidement, ils avaient convenu avant de partir de prévoir pour chacun une tenue de civil au cas où. Ils avaient bien fait.

 

“Attend, ce n’est pas une fausse alerte ? On ne sait jamais.” Dick caressa les cheveux de Damian.

 

Damian le regarda et sentit du liquide sous lui et regarda. _Merde._ Sa poche des eaux a percé. Visiblement son fils a décidé d’arriver dans un avion. Il regarda son alpha qui devint pâle.

 

“Il ne peut pas arriver là maintenant ! C’est trop tôt !” S’exclama Dick.

 

“Visiblement si, on a encore du temps jusqu’à l’hôpital je pense.” Lui répondit Tim. Ils sentirent l’avion accélérer. Tim retira sans aucune gêne le pantalon de Damian et regarda le col. Il releva la tête rapidement. L’omega retenait ses cris de douleur face aux contractions. C’était la chose la plus douloureuse qu’il ait connu et ne pouvait retenir plus longtemps ses cris. Il ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça, pas dans un avion.

 

“Bon il y a la tête. Visiblement ton travail avait dû commencer il y a un moment mais sans que tu ne remarques rien. Cela arrive parfois. Il devait être bien positionné. On va devoir faire ça ici. Et surtout rester _calme_. Tout va bien se passer.” Il regarda Dick en insistant sur le mot calme. “Damian tu vas devoir m’écouter. J’ai accouché une fois, cela devrait aller. Disons que je sais quand il faut pousser en théorie. De toute façon là il n’y a pas trop le choix. Tant qu’il n’y a pas de complication cela ira. Déjà il ne se présente pas par l’arrière, c’est déjà ça.”

 

“FAIT EN SORTE QUE ÇA CESSE !” Il cria sans aucune pitié sur Tim. La douleur prenait le dessus. Il serra la main de Dick fort, voir trop vu le rictus sur le visage qu’il faisait.

 

“Batman, combien de temps avant qu’on arrive ?” Demanda Jason tout en laissant des regards derrière. Plus le temps passait moins il était serein.

 

“Vingt minutes, je suis au maximum.”

 

“Dans vingt minutes il sera déjà là.” Répondit Tim. “Bon Damian, à la prochaine contraction tu vas pousser.” Il prit rapidement dans un des sacs une des couvertures de survie. Damian poussa dans la seconde qui suivit.

 

“PUTAIN !”

 

Le travail était rapide, à croire que toutes les contractions qu’il avait dans la semaine était un avertissement. Dick lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front et la joue tout en lui murmurant des mots d’encouragement dans l’oreille. Damian continuait de pousser quand lui disait Tim. Jusqu’à qu’ils entendirent un faible cri. Tim mit directement le petit corps sur le torse du jeune omega accompagné de la couverture de survie. Il ne préféra pas toucher au cordon, ni à rien d’autre. Il n’était pas spécialiste, il y avait le risque qu’il fasse une erreur.

 

Une larme coula sur la joue de Damian et il embrassa le haut de la tête encore ensanglantée de son fils, suivit par Dick. Son alpha posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour entamer un baiser langoureux. Ils ne parlèrent pas et regardèrent le petit être. Ils arrivèrent presque immédiatement à l’hôpital. Batman sortit rapidement suivit de Jason pour faire venir des brancardiers qui arrivèrent tout aussi vite.

 

Quelques heures plus tard les voilà installé dans une chambre. Le bébé était confortablement installé contre le torse de Damian. Dick assit sur le lit avait entouré de son bras son alpha et caressait la joue du bébé de son doigt.

 

“Il a tes joues et tes lèvres…”

 

“Et la forme de tes yeux mon bien aimé, ainsi que la forme de ton visage et ton nez…”

 

Jonathan avait été prévenu rapidement et il avait apporté la valise de maternité dans l’heure qui suivit leur arriver, de manière qu’après les soins ils puissent l’habiller. Ils profitaient de ce moment de calme et de sérénité avant que toute la famille arrive. Dick avait déjà pris de nombreuses photos et leurs avaient envoyés pour calmer leur impatience.

 

“Maintenant faut qu’on se décide enfin sur le prénom de ce petit ange…” Dick embrassa son omega sur la tempe.

 

Damian regarda le visage de son fils tout en le couvrant correctement.

 

“Aiden ?”

 

Dick sourit et l’embrassa avant de poser un baiser sur la petite main de son fils. “C’est _parfait._ Bienvenue au monde Aiden.”

 

“Il te ressemble pas mal Dickie dit donc.” Fit remarquer Jason. Le bébé était dans les bras de Tim qui montrait à Max à quoi il ressemblait.

 

“Il a aussi des airs de Dami.” Répondit Dick.

 

“Je suis sûr il aura le regard des Wayne.” S’exclama Bruce tout en prenant des photos de son petit-fils.

 

“En tout cas il est magnifique !” Tim redonna Aiden à Damian.

 

“Et des nouvelles de Ra’s, Bruce ?”

 

Dick regarda l’aîné avec un regard sérieux. Il était encore inquiet à ce sujet.

 

“Aucune. Soit il médite quelque chose dans son coin soit il a trouvé comment faire des clones, comme Talia à l’époque.”

 

“C’est horrible…” Damian berça son fils qui commençait à s’agiter.

 

“Ne t’inquiète pas, il ne lui arrivera rien.” Dick se rassit sur le bord du lit. “Il est tellement mignon que même Ra’s le laissera tranquille.”

 

“Mon _habibi_ est tellement parfait…”

 

“C’est Max le plus mignon !” Max tapa du pieds sur le sol avec une mine boudeuse sous les rires des personnes dans la pièce.

 

Damian caressa la joue de son fils. Il ne regretterait pas d’être tombé enceinte si vite de son alpha, c’était l’une des meilleures choses qui pouvait lui arriver. Il se sentait différent, prêt à tout pour ce petit être.

 

Une fois uniquement tous les trois, le couple regardait leur fils dans le berceau de la chambre. Damian se blottit dans les bras de son alpha tout en ayant son doigt dans la main de son fils.

 

“Dami… Je t’aime. Merci pour tout.”

 

Damian le regarda droit dans les yeux et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

 

“Je t’aime mon bien aimé, _merci_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la fin ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu.

**Author's Note:**

> Le chapitre 2 est pratiquement terminé, je le publierais bientot :) N'hésitez pas à commenter et merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
